


i just want you for my own (more than you could ever know)

by cherryhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe shenanigans, OR IS HE, additional yunjoong/woosan/jonghwa, christmas fic !, competitive seongsang, fluffy content n stuff, i love woosan so much oh my, jongho smash king, kinda sexual but not really, messy ateez christmas party woot, mingi's oblivious, okay anyways um, some language, they're ateez in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: kang yeosang gets challenged to kiss his crush under the mistletoe before midnight. will he succeed?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	i just want you for my own (more than you could ever know)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for cliches (y'all already know if you read my woosan one) so welcome to a mistletoe cliche fic starring ateez' underrated ship, minsang ! i adore yeosang and mingi so much oh my. please enjoy reading !
> 
> (side note: mingi's stunt one-hit ko'd me at mama last night. thanks mingi.)
> 
> \- title is from mariah carey's "all i want for christmas is you" (hell yeah)

At the moment, Kang Yeosang wished he knew how to use magic, from like Harry Potter or whatever. That way, he could curse their _amazing_ (note the sarcasm) Christmas party planners Choi San and Jung Yunho for their excessive usage of mistletoe (and other miscellaneous Christmas decor) around the dorm.

Yeosang and Park Seonghwa had been sent to the market to buy food and drinks, and when they came back, the place was an absolute forest of greenery. The radio was blasting Christmas music, and currently it was ‘Jingle Bells’. Accompanying the radio was Choi Jongho and Song Mingi, playing at karaoke. Well, at least Jongho was. Mingi was trying to.

But Yeosang adored anything Mingi did anyways.

Seonghwa stopped as he opened the door, his face falling into a mask of disappointment and shock, and sighed. “Yunho…” 

“What?” The perpetrator was grinning widely as he strung up yet another line of the green monstrosity, at least, it was to Yeosang. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little overboard…?” Yeosang tried to appeal as he pushed a wreath of evergreen away from his face as he struggled to carry in two grocery bags. San appeared, waving a mistletoe in his face. 

“Nope!” The blond haired boy smiled brightly as he pecked Yeosang on the cheek, who cringed away from the contact. The members of Ateez were close, but Yeosang was beginning to seriously wonder how much Yunho and San wanted to test this.

“Sannie!” A black dot whizzed by and Jung Wooyoung was darting up to San, kissing him outright. _Oh right_ , Yeosang thought. That’s why San put so much mistletoe up. To benefit him and his boyfriend. Wooyoung and San, or as their fanbase affectionately called them, WooSan, were absolutely shameless when it came to public displays of affection.

“Gross.” Yeosang mimed vomiting as he moved to the kitchen, where Kim Hongjoong, their trusty leader, was stationed. “Hyung, why didn’t you stop them?”

“Unstoppable force versus immovable object. I was supposed to be the immovable object, and yet.” Hongjoong gestured helplessly, his expression defeated as he stirred a pot. “Yunho and San won.” 

Yeosang just shook his head, setting a bag on the counter and unpacking its contents. “You just want to kiss Yunho.” The leader turned red at his comment. 

“Shut up.” Hongjoong grumbled, putting a lid on the pot and moving to the next one.

“Yeosang! Did you buy the cookies?” 

Yeosang turned around to see Mingi, standing there smiling with his hands held out, making grabby hands like a child. His mind blanked out as he stared at the smiling brown haired boy, and he heard Hongjoong snicker. 

It was no secret that he had a crush on the tall rapper. It seemed as if everyone knew except the man himself. Wooyoung (having the ‘five years’ advantage) figured it out first and of course told San, who told pretty much everyone else. Since then, Yeosang had endured the burden of all of them nagging him to ask the oblivious Mingi out. It was not his idea of a good time.

He really wanted to. He liked Mingi, and maybe there was a deeper emotion he didn’t quite want to put a name to yet. There were a lot of things he adored about Mingi. Ever since their trainee days, when Mingi came up to Yeosang and introduced himself, he gained a soft spot for the taller clumsy boy. And after they debuted, and skinship was popular among their fans, Yeosang used that as an opportunity to cuddle up with Mingi as much as he could (when the rapper wasn’t fooling around with tall dancer Yunho). And he couldn’t deny the increase of his heartbeat whenever Mingi casually slung an arm around him, or smiled at him, or did anything remotely adorable (or sexy) in Yeosang’s presence. 

Yeosang knew he was whipped as hell for the slightly younger one, and as Mingi looked at him expectantly, waiting for the pack of Christmas cookies, it was blatantly obvious.

“Oh, right!” Yeosang fished around in the bag, bringing out the plastic box and handing them to Mingi, who took them with a bright smile on his face.

“Thanks, Sangie!” Mingi rushed back into the other room, shouting, “Jongho, I got us the sustenance!”

“You just fueled their sugar high for the next six hours.” Hongjoong groaned. “If that gets anywhere near San, Wooyoung, and Yunho, we’re screwed.” Then he winked. “But ‘Sangie’? That’s cute.”

Yeosang blushed. “Blame Seonghwa, he’s the one who bought the cookies. And don’t blow it out of proportion.” Mingi had begun calling him those endearing nicknames that consisted of Yeo, Sangie, Yeosangie, and occasionally YeoYeo just before debut. With that, Mingi had pushed his way unknowingly into Yeosang’s heart. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal my ass.” Hongjoong snorted. “Put some gloves on.” He gestured to the extra pair hanging on the oven.

“This is free labor.” Yeosang complained, but did so nonetheless. He put on the gloves and took the pot from Hongjoong to the other room. As he set it on the table, he looked at Mingi and Jongho, who were still barreling through every Christmas song on the radio. Yeosang smiled fondly watching Mingi try to hit the same high notes that Jongho was effortlessly throwing in there.

“You’re so whipped.” He looked up to see Seonghwa sauntering to stand next to him, decisively avoiding San and Wooyoung, who were intensely making out under a certain piece of mistletoe by the TV, and Yunho, who was obviously waiting for Hongjoong to finish cooking.

“You’re one to talk, hyung.” Yeosang smirked as he nodded his head in the direction of Jongho, who was very passionately hitting a high note as Mingi pouted at his obvious defeat. Seonghwa’s face heated up. 

“Shut up.”

“You started it.”

“So when are you going to kiss Mingi under the mistletoe?” Seonghwa’s tongue poked out as he made a kissy face at Yeosang, who cringed. 

“Most likely when I’m dead.” Yeosang mumbled.

“Hey.” The sudden edge in Seonghwa’s voice surprised Yeosang. When he looked at the elder, Seonghwa’s eyes glinted with a hint of competitiveness and the smirk on his face was unnerving. “You wanna have a competition?”

“And what would that be…?” Yeosang asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to set foot in that territory.

“You versus me. Whoever kisses their crush first under the mistletoe by midnight wins.” Seonghwa said confidently. 

Yeosang hated to admit it, but he was slightly competitive as well. “Alright.” He straightened up. “And if I win?”

Seonghwa laughed. “Like you would. But then you decide the terms on which I confess to Jongho. And vice versa.” 

“What if we both lose?” Yeosang inquired.

“Ummm.” Seonghwa thought for a second, then grinned. “We have to kiss under the mistletoe.”

Yeosang grimaced. “That’s some motivation.”

“Kissing me wouldn’t be that bad.” Seonghwa pouted. “I’ve been told I’m a very good kisser.”

“By who? Your mom?” Yeosang dodged the incoming smack and chuckled as Seonghwa swore at him.

They agreed that as soon as they finished dinner, the race was on. So as soon as Yunho and San were thrown on dishwashing duty (due to a very biased game of rock, paper, scissors), the older man had made way to Jongho, who was plugging in a video game console.

“Hey, maknae.” Seonghwa crouched behind Jongho and rested his chin on his shoulder. “What’s up?”

“Ah, hyung.” Jongho didn’t seem the slightest bit phased and Seonghwa’s face fell. Yeosang snickered and the other flipped him the finger.

Yeosang knew he had to do his best too. Currently, his ‘best’ was waiting on the sofa for Jongho to plug in the video game. Mingi, who looked sleepy after eating so much. Mingi, whose rosy pink lips were parted as he watched Jongho and his legs were splayed out, making what looked like the perfect seat to Yeosang. But it wasn’t like he had the courage to do so.

“Chicken.” He heard a voice whisper behind him and he spun around to see his best friend.

“Wooyoung! Jeez you scared me.” Yeosang placed a hand dramatically over his heart.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “Sure I did. Anyways,” he tilted his head towards Mingi, “when are you going to claim that seat for yourself?” 

Yeosang blushed and Wooyoung smirked knowingly.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Yeah you do.” Hongjoong came out of the bathroom and flicked his wet hands at Yeosang, who blinked at the water droplets flying onto his face. “You’ve been pining for too long, it’s painful, _Sangie_.” Mingi’s nickname rolled off of his tongue mockingly. Wooyoung giggled.

Yeosang closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. As much as he loved his members, they brought him to breaking points he never knew he had before. “It’s not that easy hyung.”

“You act as if he was easy to bag.” Yunho appeared behind them, encasing Hongjoong in his arms. Hongjoong just hummed, melting into Yunho. It was almost comical, the height difference between them, Yeosang mused. Then again, Mingi was taller than him and Yeosang didn’t mind when the bigger boy cuddled him, pretty much creating a ball around him. 

“No, I know hyung’s just oblivious.” Yeosang grinned at their leader, who just glared at him.

“And so is Mingi. Trust me. That boy wouldn’t realize if a ball hit him in the face.”

So maybe that was true. Jongho had just thrown a controller at Mingi, who was now whimpering in pain because his reflexes had failed him and it had hit him square in the chest. Wooyoung pushed Yeosang. “Go heal him. Play out some roleplaying fantasy. Actually, please don’t do that.”

Yeosang just gave an incredulous look to his best friend and reluctantly walked over to Mingi, who was curled up on the couch. He sat down next to him. “Come on you big baby, it can’t hurt that bad.”

“Yeah, it does actually. Please plan my funeral accordingly.” Mingi rolled over, his head now squarely in Yeosang’s lap. Yeosang was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe.

“Ha.” Yeosang laughed shakily. “And I thought I was the dramatic one.” He looked up and saw Yunho, Wooyoung, Hongjoong, and now San still standing across the room, watching them and whispering. He glared at them and they started laughing, drifting into other areas.

“Mingi-hyung, stop being melodramatic, let’s play. And hyung, why are you still clinging to me?” Jongho was standing in front of them as his voice got whiny in relation to the oldest member behind him. Yeosang noted that Seonghwa was wrapped around Jongho like if he let go, their maknae would die.

“Because you’re cute.” Seonghwa simply said, and Yeosang envied Seonghwa’s obvious confidence as Jongho started blushing and stammering.

“Fiiinee.” Mingi drew out dramatically as he sat up. “Just for that, I’m going to beat you at Smash.”

“You can’t defeat me. The only person who can defeat me is Yunho-hyung, and he’s sucking face with Hongjoong-hyung.” Jongho crossed his arms and grinned in triumph.

“Well prepare to get absolutely crushed.” Mingi threw out, and Yeosang got up to leave. He wasn’t particularly interested in playing games at the moment, as the only thing on his mind was beating Seonghwa. Who looked like as if he might actually be winning today. “Wait!”

Mingi’s hand loosely caught Yeosang’s. He looked down. “What?”

“You should stay and play, Yeosangie.” Yeosang opened his mouth to protest, but stopped. Who was he to resist Mingi, with him making big puppy dog eyes and those extremely-kissable lips pushed out into a pout? He was a sucker for anything Mingi or Mingi-related. So he sat back down next to the other, but was immediately yanked up.

Right into Mingi’s lap.

Yeosang felt as if his face was on fire. He was sat between Mingi’s legs, the taller boy’s broad chest pressed against his back. His mind was running all over the place, probably throwing papers into the air and screaming “HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT”. Outside of Yeosang’s mind though, the room had gone silent.

It was Jongho who broke the silence first. “Um, hyung, are you sure you want to play like that…?” He looked weirded out, and Yeosang really couldn’t blame him. 

“Yup!” Mingi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yeosang. _Just so he can hold the controller_ , Yeosang told himself over the incessant noise of his heartbeat. He covered his face with his hands to hide his red face.

Jongho looked confused, but Seonghwa just shook his head. “We can do that too.” The youngest looked appalled.

“Why would I want to do that?” He spluttered, and took a seat next to Mingi and Yeosang. Internally, Yeosang laughed at the blatant rejection. 

Seonghwa, defeated, sat on the sofa next to Jongho. 

They were nearing the end of the game, and Mingi was keeping up pretty well. He won one and Jongho had won one. Now they were battling for the final win. 

Yeosang had long gotten used to Mingi’s weight on him by now. That is, the feeling of Mingi’s arms around him and his chin resting on his shoulder. His legs (that Yeosang absolutely did not look at ever) were draped around Yeosang’s waist and honestly, the smaller boy felt like he was going to have a heart attack if Mingi touched him anywhere else, if possible.

But honestly, even if he didn’t mind (read: adore) the clinginess of the other boy, it was kind of uncomfortable. So he shifted slightly, trying to stretch out his legs that were cramping, when he heard a strangled groan. 

It sounded like Mingi. 

“Hyung, are you okay? Or am I beating you so bad you can’t believe it?” Jongho snickered as his onscreen character pushed Mingi’s off the platform. 

“I’m fine, now stop bullying me!” Mingi growled as he got his character back on the platform and wow, wouldn’t Yeosang would be lying if Mingi’s angry voice wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard. Sure, he’d heard it plenty of times, when Mingi was frustrated about a lyric or a dance move, or when he was really tired and Wooyoung and San would not stop pushing his buttons. But in this context?

And Yeosang wasn’t one to tease. In fact, half of him wanted to rip open the sofa and crawl inside and never come back out. But the other half of him wanted to try again. Just for scientific purposes.

So he moved again, purposely, and this time, he was pretty sure Mingi groaned again, but much louder and deeper. His body jerked and Yeosang almost fell to the floor. 

“Ha! I win!” Jongho cackled in victory and pointed at Mingi. “You owe me- whoa hyung, are you okay?” 

Yeosang nervously turned around and looked right into Mingi’s face. 

The taller boy’s sweet brown eyes were focused on the boy in his lap and his eyebrows were furrowed. His lips were stuck in a pout again and his head was cocked to one side as he looked at Yeosang. 

“Yeo-”

The last thing Yeosang wanted to do was talk about it. So he did what he did best. He jumped out of Mingi’s grasp and ran. Like he did with most of his problems.

He slammed the door to his room and sighed heavily, slumping against the door. That bet with Seonghwa really hadn’t been a good idea. Any way this went, he was a definite loser. During the game, he had noticed Seonghwa had inched closer to Jongho, and his arm had been draped behind his back. Seonghwa, who was attractive, cool, and confident, would win this. Yeosang, the opposite, would lose.

Still, he couldn’t help but to recall the way Mingi had felt. The warmth of his body around Yeosang’s, the hand that had held his, the tickle of his breath on his ear. And the other thing. Yeosang buried his face in his hands upon the intrusive thought.

The way Mingi had sounded when Yeosang moved his body had honestly been the hottest thing he ever heard in his twenty years of life. And the way he growled at Jongho after the younger had messed him up in the game was a close second.

But then again, he probably shouldn’t have done that in the first place. Mingi probably wasn’t attracted to him anyways, and whatever just happened probably created a deep chasm between them that as bandmates, they couldn’t have. So, as much as it would hurt his nonexistent pride, he had to go apologize. 

He stood up, wincing at the strain in his legs, took a deep breath, and swung the door open.

“Ow…”

Yeosang froze.

Mingi was standing there, rubbing his cheek that Yeosang’s dramatic door-swing had hit. He held something behind his back, and Yeosang was hoping it was something to possibly bury him deep enough to escape this situation. He began backing up back into his room. He hadn’t expected to confront Mingi, like, right away.

“Hey, wait!” Mingi grabbed his hand. “Wait, I want- I need to talk to you.”

“I’m sorry.” Yeosang blurted out. Mingi’s hand went limp in his and he yanked it out. It was best to just get it over with. “I shouldn’t have done that, it probably just made things really weird and you probably got mad at me so then you lost to Jongho, go ahead, blame me it’s fine, I’m sorry-”

“Hey!” Mingi’s deep voice cut him off. “Don’t be sorry. You didn’t make things weird.”

“Obviously I did.” Yeosang mumbled, his burst of confidence gone. “You sounded mad.”

“I...wasn’t mad.” When Yeosang made eye contact with Mingi, the taller boy was blushing and he was shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Oh.” Yeosang touched his cheek. It was hot; his face was probably burning as red as Hongjoong’s hair. 

“Yeah.” Mingi looked at the ground.

“Um.” Yeosang started out. Mingi looked at him, and he forced himself to go on. “Well, I’m sorry if you...hated it.”

Yeosang felt his back hit the wall and he looked up to see Mingi, his arms caging Yeosang inside and Mingi’s face mere inches away from his. _He’s really tall_ , Yeosang thought numbly. He prepared himself for the worst. 

“I didn’t hate it.” Mingi’s low, soft voice struck a chord inside Yeosang. He stood in shock as Mingi’s face came closer to his, Yeosang’s eyelids falling shut as he felt Mingi’s breath fan over his lips.

“I liked it.”

Yeosang could hear both of their breathing, heavy, with the tension between them thicker than the greenery that adorned their dorm. The words that fell from Mingi's lap shocked him. Mingi had liked what Yeosang did. He liked it. He could barely think, his eyes still closed as he heard Mingi's soft voice.

"Can I kiss you?"

Yeosang could only nod. Mingi’s lips met Yeosang’s, and his brain shorted out.

He always thought about what Mingi’s lips felt like. He watched them more than he’d like to admit, when Mingi talked, rapped, ate, drank, sang. Okay, maybe it sounded creepy, but at least now he could say they were better than any fantasy he conjured. Mingi’s lips were soft and plush, and the kiss was kind of messy, but Yeosang wouldn’t have it any other way.

“God, Yeosang.” Yeosang shivered. Mingi rarely ever said his name without some endearing fix added to it, and it sounded nice coming from his lips. “You don’t even know what you were doing to me. Hell, you don’t even know the _half_ of what you do to me.”

Yeosang’s lips parted to respond, but Mingi took that as an opportunity, his tongue diving into his mouth. Yeosang exhaled, grabbing onto Mingi’s shirt and attempting to get as close as he could to the taller boy. Mingi’s mouth tasted like the chocolate cake they bought from the grocery, and Yeosang made a mental note to thank Seonghwa for throwing that into their cart. 

They stayed like that for five minutes or fifteen, neither of them knew. Mingi’s right hand came to rest on Yeosang’s waist, pulling him nearly flush to his body. Yeosang wrapped his arms around Mingi’s neck, internally cursing Mingi’s height. The only sounds in the empty, dark hallway was the sound of their lips meeting and their breathing, which grew increasingly ragged with every minute that passed. Mingi continued to whisper soft, sweet things to Yeosang, who felt like his face must be permanently red by now.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Yeosang squeezed his eyes shut. Mingi just kissed him. Like, the Song Mingi had just kissed him. Was this real life anymore? He debated pinching himself as the remaining heat from Mingi’s lips tingled on his own. 

“You’re so short.” Mingi laughed and Yeosang was brought back to earth. The other was smiling at him with a fond expression on his face. Yeosang blushed and reached up to lightly flick Mingi’s forehead. “Hey!”

“Shut up, tall person.” Yeosang made a move to punch Mingi, but then he felt something tickle his forehead; he squinted to try and look up. 

Mingi was holding mistletoe above his head.

He looked at the other, who looked confused. “What?”

“Mistletoe?”

  
Mingi blushed, looking away from him. “It was San’s idea… Before I came after you he handed it to me and told me to ‘try this’.”

“Remind me to thank him later.” Yeosang stated, before he grabbed Mingi’s shirt and pulled him down to kiss him again. Mingi let out a surprised _mmph?!_ as the mistletoe fell to the floor, forgotten. _Seonghwa-hyung is going down_. Yeosang thought proudly. 

“You never thank San for anything.” Mingi chuckled as he kissed Yeosang obligingly, his tongue poking out to drag over Yeosang’s lips. His hands firmly grasped Yeosang’s waist as Yeosang tried to pull him down to his height.

“Consider it the first and last time.” Yeosang grinned, relishing in the feeling of Mingi’s kisses.

“Yeah, knowing you, I’m sure you’ll never outright thank him. Also, you’re gonna break my neck, Sangie.” Yeosang had pulled Mingi down to the point where Mingi’s neck was craned just to reach his lips. 

“I’m telling you, it’s because you’re too tall.” Yeosang retorted, pulling away and pouting.

Mingi sighed, tilting his head to stretch it out. Yeosang watched the muscles in his neck jump, mesmerized. “I’m tall and attractive, what can I say; come here.” Mingi picked Yeosang up, who began stuttering protests. 

“Put me down! Mingi-yah!” Yeosang kicked around, but to no avail. But his flailing stopped as soon as Mingi spoke.

“Put your legs around me.”

Yeosang knew his face was probably descending even deeper into a shade of red that science had never knew existed. But Mingi’s expectant look and the little smile on his face was enough to tear his resolve apart. So hesitantly, he jumped and wrapped his legs around Mingi’s waist, and the other boy’s smile was blinding.

He buried his face in Mingi’s chest to hide his embarassment and the taller boy just laughed. “You’re so adorable.”

“Takes one to know one.” Yeosang shot back and chuckled at the way Mingi blushed. He kissed Mingi’s cheek and smiled. “Guess I can tell Seonghwa-hyung to suck it now.”

“What?”

“Yeosang! Guess what?” Seonghwa burst into the hall with Jongho trailing behind him, looking lost. “I won- oh my God are you actually kidding me right now.”

“I think _I_ won, hyung.” Yeosang cocked his head innocently as Seonghwa groaned.

“Won? Won what?” Mingi looked around, confused.

“Hyung won’t tell me.” Jongho muttered. “I kissed him and he jumps up, screaming how _Yeosang is gonna have to confess_ and then he ran here? Although it looks like he confessed already?”

“Aww, Yeosangie, you like me? That’s cute.” Mingi smirked, putting on a childish tone.

“I just kissed you.” Yeosang rolled his eyes, but Mingi pecked his lips.

“I know. But you never said you liked me.” Mingi mock-whined. And Yeosang couldn’t even be mad at him. 

“Fine. I like you, Mingi. Happy now?” Yeosang covered his face with his hands, hiding the red painting his face. He heard Mingi giggle, and he kissed Yeosang’s hands that covered his face.

“Hyung, I think Yeosangie won this.” Mingi grinned at Seonghwa.

“Nah, looks like we both won.” Yeosang pointedly looked at Seonghwa, who just shook his head. Then he looked at Mingi. “And I won the best first-prize ever.”

“A boyfriend?” Mingi supplied, but there was a light teasing tone in his voice.

“No, I don’t have to kiss hyung now.” Mingi’s lips pushed out and Yeosang just smiled, lightly kissing Mingi’s pouting lips. “If that’s what you want to call it, _Min_.”

Mingi blushed. “You called me Min.” He mumbled, but then he smiled, one hand resting on Yeosang’s cheek and one hand supporting him on his waist. He turned to shout at the other two. “Seonghwa-hyung, thanks to you I have a boyfriend now!”

“You’re an idiot.” Yeosang laughed, but he leaned in and sank himself in the feeling of Mingi’s lips on his.

“I’m your idiot now.” Mingi joked and Yeosang shook his head, filled with adoration for the younger boy.

“Well, I’m screwed then.” Yeosang let his body relax as Mingi continued to kiss him. Never in his life did he think he’d get to kiss Song Mingi, and definitely not under these circumstances.

“Well, they forgot we were here.” Jongho shrugged. “Let’s go hyung.” He tugged on Seonghwa’s sleeve.

“Wh-”

“Come on hyung. Don’t you still need to confess to me?” Jongho winked and Seonghwa faltered, allowing himself to be led by the maknae. He took one last look at Yeosang and Mingi, who were still kissing and whispering sickeningly sweet things to each other.

He smiled. Maybe the bet hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! follow me on twitter @ treasureyeo to hear me scream more about mingi and yeosang !


End file.
